invincibleworldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Set List
This is the set list of Michael Jackson: 30th Anniversary Special. Set List (2001) 1. The Jacksons Medley * "Can You Feel It" * "I Want You Back" * "ABC" * "The Love You Save" * "Never Can Say Goodbye" * "I'll Be There" 2. Jermaine Jackson Medley * "Let's Get Serious" * "Dynamite" * "Tell Me I'm Not Dreamin' (Too Good to Be True)" with Michael 3. "Dancing Machine" featuring *NSYNC 4. "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough"/"Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" Instrumental Interlude 5. "Michael Jackson 30th Anniversary" Introduction 6. HIStory Medley * "Scream" * "They Don't Care About Us" featuring snippet of "HIStory" * "In the Closet" featuring snippet of "She Drives Me Wild" 7. "Jam" 8. "This Place Hotel" 9. Invincible Medley * "2 Bad" * "Heartbreaker" * "Unbreakable" 10. "Human Nature" (sometimes replaced with "Break Of Dawn") 11. "Stranger in Moscow" 12. "Childhood" Instrumental / "Smooth Criminal" 13. "The Way You Make Me Feel" featuring Britney Spears 14. "Say Say Say" featuring Paul McCartney 15. "What More Can I Give" Video Interlude 16. Off the Wall Medley * "Rock with You" * "Off the Wall" * "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" 17. "Remember the Time" 18. "Who Is It" Instrumental Interlude 19. "Thriller" (contains samples of "Ghosts-Underscore" and "Threatened") 20. "Beat It" 21. "Butterflies"/"Heaven Can Wait" (sometimes replaced with "Come Together"/"D.S.") 22. "One More Chance" (sometimes replaced with "Blood on the Dance Floor") 22. "Dangerous" (contains samples of "Morphine", "2000 Watts", "Heartbreak Hotel", "Stranger In Moscow", "Psycho Theme", "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by Yes, Ennio Morricone's "The Good, The Bad & The Ugly" theme, "Smooth Criminal", Janet Jackson's "You Want This" and "Let's Dance," Judy Garland's "Get Happy", Monty Norman's "James Bond Theme", and a guitar intro from Duran Duran's "A View to a Kill") 23. "Invincible" 24. "Black or White"/"Bad" featuring Slash 25. "Billie Jean" 26. "The Lost Children" (contains a cappella snippet of "Speechless") 27. "We Are the World" Video Interlude 28. "Cry" (contains a cappella snippet of "Heal the World") 29. "You Rock My World" featuring Usher and Chris Tucker Encore 30. "HIStory" / "You Rock My World" (Reprise) Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Special: Live from Madison Square Garden (CD) 1. "Medley: Can You Feel It/I Want You Back/ABC/The Love You Save/Never Can Say Goodbye" (Michael Jackson, Jackie Jackson, Berry Gordy, Freddie Perren, Alphonzo Mizell, Deke Richards, Clifton Davis) - 6:51 2. "I'll Be There" (Berry Gordy, Bob West, Willie Hutch, Hal Davis) - 4:36 3. "Dancing Machine" (Hal Davis, Don Fletcher, Dean Parks) - 2:31 * duet with NSYNC 4. "Scream/They Don't Care About Us/In the Closet" (James Harris III, Terry Lewis, Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, Teddy Riley) - 8:00 5. "Jam" (Michael Jackson, René Moore, Bruce Swedien, Teddy Riley) - 3:41 6. "This Place Hotel" (Michael Jackson) - 4:57 7. "2 Bad/Heartbreaker/Unbreakable" (Michael Jackson, Bruce Swedien, Rene Moore, Dallas Austin, Rodney Jerkins, Fred Jerkins III, LaShawn Daniels, Nora Payne, Robert Smith, Christopher Wallace, Mischke Butler, Norman Gregg) - 7:37 8. "Human Nature" (Steve Porcaro, John Bettis) - 4:53 9. "Stranger in Moscow" (Michael Jackson) - 5:50 10. "Smooth Criminal" (Michael Jackson) - 7:09 11. "The Way You Make Me Feel" (Michael Jackson) - 6:07 * duet with Britney Spears 12. "Say Say Say" (Paul McCartney, Michael Ja1ckson) - 9:19 13. "Rock with You/Off the Wall/Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" (Rod Temperton, Michael Jackson) - 4:26 14. "Remember the Time" (Teddy Riley, Michael Jackson, Bernard Belle) - 7:16 15. "Thriller (Rod Temperton) - 8:19 16. "Beat It" (Michael Jackson) - 7:44 17. "One More Chance" (R. Kelly) - 4:38 18. "Invincible" (Michael Jackson, Rodney Jerkins, Fred Jerkins III, LaShawn Daniels, Norman Gregg) - 3:13 19. "Black or White/Bad" (Michael Jackson, Bill Bottrell) - 9:47 * duet with Slash 20. "Billie Jean" (Michael Jackson) - 8:03 21. "The Lost Children" (Michael Jackson) - 6:19 22. "Cry" (R. Kelly) - 8:49 23. "You Rock My World" (Michael Jackson, Rodney Jerkins, Fred Jerkins III, LaShawn Daniels, Nora Payne) - 5:51 * duet with Usher and Chris Tucker 24. "HIStory" (Michael Jackson, James Harris III, Terry Lewis) - 7:14 * Track 17 taken from Number Ones * Tracks 18, 21, 22, and 23 taken from Invincible * Tracks 9 and 24 taken from HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I * Tracks 5 and 14 taken from Dangerous * Tracks 10 and 11 taken from Bad * Tracks 8, 15, 16, and 20 taken from Thriller * Tracks 4, 7, 13, and 19 composed by Michael Jackson * Tracks 1, 2, 3, 6, and 12 composed by The Jackson 5/The Jacksons